Eclipsed Earth
by lunar-angel90
Summary: Toph is giving the gang a day of fun and excitement, but is keeping something serious from them. What doesn't she want them to know? really sorry for those who have been reading,but I'm going on hiatus for a while a lot of school stuff.Will write soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Revisited…. **

**This is my first fan fiction of Avatar. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

_When thirteen moons cross the cloudless sky _

_A child born in the darkness will see the light_

_Only to be consumed by an even greater darkness_

_Never again to know what light is…_

"Strange…" Toph mumbled as she opened her misty green eyes to the dawn. Toph wondered why she woke up early, "Probably slept on something again, last week it was on a family of gecko-mice."

'I guess they're still asleep'. She looked at her still sleeping companions, and a smirk managed to escape her"Hehe… This is sure to wake them up…" with a flick of her wrists she quietly created huge pillars under each one and—BOOM! Pulled them back down, hard.

"TOPH!!!! What in the world are you thinking are YOU trying to give us all concussions?!?" Kitara said as she brushed off several small rocks from her sleeping bag'Whoa she sure sounds pissed, I'm sure she won't be after I tell her its'—"Toph, are you listening? We could have gotten really hurt."

"Oh don't get your hair loopies in a twist. Don't forget you're in the capable hands of me, Toph, the greatest earth bender in the world!! Mwahahaha! I can be so great sometimes. Even I amaze myself."

Toph brushed off what Kitara said and checked on the others, Aang sounded okay. He even gave her thumbs up for the joke, even though she'll never know what it is. And Sokka_—_"Oh my God, Sokka are you okay? Aang, Kitara he isn't moving!"

"Sokka! Sokka!" Aang immediately rushed over to Sokka's side followed by Katara.

"Toph what did you…"Katara stopped at mid-sentence…

"WHAT? WHAT? Blind girl here… Someone tell me what's going on!" Toph was in an all out panic that she couldn't feel Sokka's vibrations.

"Toph relax Sokka's okay listen for yourself" Katara guided Toph closer to Sokka.

"Hmmm…"Sokka is still asleep. That's good I guess… But what kind of thickheaded imbecile would sleep through some early morning earth bending? 'Oh well he's so close… I can hear his heartbeat, his sweet breath…. Just once, even for a moment… I wish—Ok what am I thinking, Katara and Aang are close by. I better stop.'

"Yeah the big dunderhead is ok, I'll just earth bend this rock here and—BANG!"

"OW!!! Fire nation did they find us again? Hey why are all you guys staring? Sokka looked at them in bewilderment

"You're the last one up…anyways get ready you guys. I want to give you all a day of fun and excitement! Toph style…"Smiling she lead them all up a very steep cliff and positioned each of them a few feet apart, all of them confused and scared at the steep rock face "Don't worry guys you have a blind and powerful earth bender to protect you."A big grin lit her face

"That's what I'm worried about." Kitara said as she took in the beautiful yet high scenery. "Are you sure of what you're doing Toph?"

"Yup" Toph said as she "felt" and listened to the surroundings.

"By the way what's the occasion?" Aang said taking in the altitude.

Toph stopped cold in her breathing, she felt like the question cut through her like a frozen knife. She put one of her fingers on her pale rosy lips and smiled, it was so childlike yet had a hidden emotion which Aang couldn't read.

"It's a secret…" Toph stomped her foot and flat rocks appeared behind them and slid under them, including Toph.

"Hold on tight you guys, its about to get crazy…"

* * *

**"I couldn't ignore them any longer…"-random quote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revisited…**

**I hope this will suffice; I thank you all for being so patient with me…**

* * *

"What are we supposed to hold on to?" Sokka seemed bored but the next thing Toph did shook the pants off him, almost.

BOOOOOOM!!!

Each of the rocks slid under them. And flew off the cliff, really fast.

"Sweet mother of Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Sokka closed his eyes and held on for dear life.

"Toph you just took crazy, scratch that, insane to a hole new leveeeeeeel!!!!!" Katara tightened her grip on the rock and did her best to keep from plunging to her doom.

"This is so coooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!" Aang seemed to be the only one enjoying the fact Toph throwing them off the cliff.

Toph smirked as she guided the rocks so that they were sliding off the cliff.

"This is what I call rock surfing!!!! WOOOOHOOOOO!!!" All of them were sliding and gliding, though Toph guided all their rocks Aang broke away from her control and did his own thing."Aang what are you doing? You might fall off!"

"Don't worry I'm in complete control" Or so he thought…"Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Shit…" Toph muttered under her breath and quickened Sokka and Kitara's decent. After she made sure the siblings were safe she rushed over to Aang.

WOOOSH!! WHAM! Toph sent big slabs of rocks everywhere in hopes that one might catch Aang since he was falling in mid-air, and she couldn't 'see' where he was going. She was doing all this in a panic so she couldn't really focus on anything else.

"Toph…" a familiar voice came from above and a hand came to rest on top of her head. It was Aang; he was able to get away safely using his 'air ball' at the last second before the rocks crushed him"Toph I just want to say…"

"Oh Aang don't be too hard on her it wasn't so bad aside from the fact that she almost sent us to our doom." Sokka said as he put his hand on Aang's shoulder

"Yeah Aang, Toph was um… Just showing us her on definition of fun, she won't do it again will you Toph?" Katara said as she put her hand on Aang's other shoulder and glaring at Toph, then remembered she was blind looked back at Aang's reaction.

"That was the most… Insane, awesome and most fun earth bending I've ever seen and experienced in my entire life!!! Let's do it again." Aang finished off with a big grin. Katara and Sokka just stared at him as if he were a big Platypus-bear about to eat them alive.

"Really? Seriously? Aang you thought it was fun?" 'I felt like a big weight is being lifted of my chest. I guess today isn't so bad… Oh well if Twinkle toes thinks rock surfing is fun…but…' " But Aang it was my fault that you almost got hurt in the first place--"

"Nope, it was MY fault I got reckless and well… yeah…. sooooo…. can we go again?" Aang was so itching to go that he already ran to the cliff face.

"Ok, what Aang says goes…"Toph looked back at Katara and Sokka, sort of, and with an evil grin lifted the ground they were standing on and lifted them up the cliff face. Then she lifted herself too, "Ok guys on three…"

"Wait can we talk this over, I mean I'm not scared or anything but Katara might have a hear attack" Sokka was getting pretty desperate up to this point, he definitely did not want to be hurdled off a rock face, again.

"What do you mean me?? Look who's shaking! Anyways Toph can we stop someone might get hurt." Katara was just as concerned, as she was desperate.

"One…"

"Toph say three already I'm so itching and rearing to go…"

"Please, please let's talk this over I'll let you have my boomerang!!"

"I'll stop nagging…. wait…. maybe not…"

"Two…"

"Ok fine no more nagging just stop this insanity!!!"

"Not a chance… THREE!!!!!!"

BOOM!!! BAAAAM!!! They all flew off the rock face again, but this time they were all cruising better than the first time.

"Aang are you helping?" Toph said with a small smile

"Maybe just a little… Is it ok?" Aang said with a big grin, but realized there was something different about Toph's presence today, and couldn't quite put his finger on it.

After they finished their second round of rock surfing, they took a break under some nearby trees. Aang was telling Appa and Momo about the rock surfing, while Kitara and Toph was comforting the still shaken Sokka.

"Too high…too fast…twice…"Sokka kept saying this over and over while rocking back and forth.

Katara was rubbing Sokka's back in hopes to calm him down "Sokka it's all right now, Toph won't do it again, really".

"I'm gonna take a walk…" Toph stood up and gave out a big sigh.

"Toph…never mind…" Katara was was really frustrated about what Toph did on the rock face.

And was about to stop Toph but realized she already left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who read/browsed my fanfic, I present chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it or at least find it mildly amusing. Thank you very much  
**

* * *

Aang had finished telling Appa and Momo about the rock surfing and just realized that Toph left. "Did you notice anything different Toph today?"

"Aside from the fact that she is blissfully insane, no, not really" answered Katara after making sure Sokka was ok. She stepped closer to Aang. "Why? Did you notice something different with her?"

Aang thought about this for a moment, was it just his imagination? No definitely not. Something was different about Toph and he was going to find out what."I'm going to follow her, just to make sure."

Katara smiled, Aang is such a good friend, always thinks about others "By the way, tell her I'm sorry for what I said earlier".

Aang returned her smile, and slowly took off on his glider. Katara, he thought, such a good friend, always thinks about others.

"Guh, yuck disgusting…" Toph said pointing in a tree.

"Yeah that's right I can hear and—feel you family lovebird-dragons snuggling each other over there!" she cringed at the thought that she could actually FEEL them, alas the curse of being bind and your other senses being heightened. She laid down on the soft grass staring at the sky with her sightless eyes.

"How will I tell them…"Toph said with a sigh

"Tell us what?" Aang said as he swooped in beside her.

**Toph's PoV**

Wait why didn't I sense him? Oh duh, stupid me he was flying. Shit what do I tell him? The truth? Maybe just part of it I guess, yeah, good plan Toph.

"Well Aang you see…um…today is my birthday" I should keep smiling maybe he won't notice.

"Is that all?" Aang said with a chuckle, he was glad that it wasn't anything serious, and helped Toph to her feet.

Toph got up, eyes on the ground she almost forgot how Aang could be oblivious to certain things sometimes. "I wish it were Aang, I really do…" she said in a whisper.

"Hmm? Did you say something Toph?" apparently he wasn't as oblivious as she thought.

Toph let out a smile "Nothing, nothing, forget about it let's get back 'Momma Katara' might be getting worried."

"About Katara she says sorry for a while ago" Aang almost forgot about this since he was thinking about what to do for Toph's special day.

Toph closed her eyes she felt pleasantly surprised "Really… that Katara, she really gets to me sometimes", she said with a smirk.

"Hmmm…." She took one last took at the family of lovebird-dragons, and smiled.

"Toph come on!" Aang was already far ahead of Toph, and was itching to tell the others that it was her birthday.

"Disgusting…but I am envious that you guys can be so close…" Toph took off, bending the earth so that she was skating on it. "Yeah! Wait, I'm coming…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who have been reading my fanfic. As always I am truly humbled by all your viewing/reading. Chapter 4 is a bit short so I'll be posting chapter 5 ASAP  
**

* * *

Katara was replaying the morning's events again and again in her mind, thinking about what she had missed about Toph that Aang didn't.

Toph woke them up with some violent earth bending, which was normal since her bending usually involved a lot of noise, and produced dramatic results. Katara wondered though, why did Toph wake them up this morning? When they were rock surfing, and Aang broke away from her control, Toph was unsure of Aang, knowing full well that he was an air bender. Toph is always focused and sure of herself, what is it about today that made her lose it?

"I know the answer is in plain sight! Grrrrr…Toph!!!" Katara screamed Toph was making her more and more frustrated. At least she wasn't around to 'see' her.

Sokka was startled by Katara's sudden outburst. "What's in plain sight?"

"Oh you heard that?"

Sokka didn't answer her just raised an eyebrow.

"Its about Toph, Aang thinks something is different about her somehow, he went off to follow her. And I'm trying to find out what." Katara went back into reviewing the day.

"You don't have to worry about that …"

"Hmmm? And why is that?"

Sokka turned towards the forest and pointed at two figures coming towards them "…because you can ask her yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank all of you guys for being so considerate of me, also for reading this fanfic. As always I am humbled…  
**

* * *

"Guys I've got big news!" Aang was so giddy he could barely contain himself.

Katara glanced at Toph and noticed what Aang was talking about she indeed, seemed different today. Like she was thinking about something really hard, whatever it was distracted her from being the confident, focused Toph she knew just yesterday.

"It's Toph's birthday!!!!" Aang started jumping around in circles but them realized something. How were they going to celebrate?

Sokka looked up and noticed that it was a perfectly cloudless day, "Well it's a little past noon so we have the entire afternoon. And if you guys are still up for it the entire night, since we don't have to worry about rain."

"Past noon already…" Toph whispered sadly, but managed a small smile for her companions.

"Don't worry that's a lot of time" Aang noticed Toph's response and tried to cheer her up. "Hmm, back at the Air Temple we used to celebrate birthdays by making people laugh, and eating lots of frosted sponge cake…"

Katara and Sokka understood what Aang was doing; he was trying to cheer up Toph from whatever she was thinking of, and also to celebrate her birthday. So what else is there to do but follow his lead?

"Aang don't tell her what you do when you celebrate, that will ruin the surprise." Sokka protested and gave a sly smile, and moved closer towards Toph. "Besides I know the perfect surprise for this little worrying trooper" and patted her head.

"Who are you calling little! I'm thirteen you idiot!" Toph said and gave a snort of frustration. "Isn't it obvious…?"

Aang, Katara, Sokka, even Momo and Appa looked at Toph in amazement, despite her size and temper there was a thirteen year old girl under all that.

Sigh. "Anyways since you found out about it, and have your hearts set out to surprise me, fine go ahead. I'll just have to set up my own surprise for you." Toph said in defeat, and walked off.

Katara chased after Toph, she didn't know why but she felt something ominous. When she reached Toph she hugged her from the back. And noticed something on the base of her neck.

"Katara shouldn't you be working on my surprise?" Toph said calmly as she broke away from Katara's grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I just had a feeling that you're going somewhere far away. Silly isn't it?" Katara chuckled and walked back to join the others, but turned back to Toph "By the way is there anything wrong that we can help you with?"

**Toph's PoV**

I didn't look back. There is nothing they can do about it even if I did tell them. Better not to involve them Toph, they will make things more complicated. I guess I started this alone; I'm finishing alone too.

"Nope nothing at all…"

"Ok, watch yourself since you'll be alone in the woods for sometime" Katara said as she headed back.

Alone. As always…

"Yeah sure! For what its worth you'll make a great mom!" I yelled back as I ran into the forest. What's with the waterworks you big baby? Its time to grow up…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the views/browses/reads of this fanfic. I present chapter 6 (yay!), really hope you guys enjoy or find it mildly amusing! As always guys I am humbled…  
**

* * *

"There has to be one around here somewhere…" Toph said as she 'felt' her surroundings. "It has to be big enough for Appa and the others..." 

Katara walked slowly towards Aang and Sokka, she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw.

**Katara's Pov**

Of all people why Toph? How could she possibly do this to us? Just when I thought we, mostly me (maybe Sokka too), were getting used to her being so happy, so sarcastic, so focused, so insane, so, so Toph…

Easy Katara, breathe, just breathe, maybe you're over reacting. Yeah that's it but what kind of normal person would have 'that' on them? I'll tell the others just in case…

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you..." Katara started, but Aang being as he is interrupted.

"Wait Katara hold on a sec, me and Sokka just came up with the perfect surprise. We're going to gather lots of food, and make a cake or whatever we can manage. And you, Appa and Momo can make something for Toph." Aang finished up with a big and impatient grin, he didn't notice that Katara had something to say to since she just let out a convincing, yet frustrated grin.

Finally Katara could tell them what she saw, "That's really sweet of you guys, but"—or so she thought, this time Sokka interrupted her.

"Yeah and I was thinking since she's blind we can get some drums, don't worry I'll improvise…" Sokka said with a smirk. "…Somehow, and make a funny beat/song/poem to go with it. Ha? Ha? Original idea equals genuine surprise" he felt proud of himself for cooking up this plan, but the others just looked at him as if he was Prince Zuko with Princess Azula casing butterflies, together.

"Um Sokka, I think she'll be more confused than surprised…" Aang said with a laugh.

"As long as she's happy…" Sokka answered with an 'oh-well-at-least-I-tried-but-I'm-doing-it-anyway' tone. He and Aang looked at each other and just laughed.

Katara put her foot down, but didn't get the boys' attention. So she took some of her bending water and cracked out a loud water whip –WAPACK! "Guys please, I have to tell you something about Toph. It's really troubling…"

"I hope she didn't hear about the surprise, but with that 'super hearing' of hers who knows?" Sokka said half-heartedly, Aang nodded in agreement.

Katara gave both of them a super-serious-rock-hard look. Both of them stopped, sat down and gave her their full attention.

"You see a while ago…" Katara started.

"Eww, gross stepped on a bug." Toph said with frustration. She continued to walk then stopped to sniff the air, she ran toward the direction the scent was coming from. Her sensitive feet were on something soft and velvety "Perfect, this is enough."

Then she felt something else not far from where she stood, actually just a few steps away. She put her fingers in it then pulled it out quickly "Cold… Hmmm it's big enough for everyone, including Appa. Better warm it up for later." She concentrated her bending into pulling some of the earth's warmth.

"…I was hugging her from behind and I saw something." Katara got a stick and drew what she saw at the base of Toph's neck. It looked like a raindrop on its side but there was something in it.

"Hiya!" Toph said as she was bending the earth under the velvety things she was standing on a while ago. The sweet scent followed them as they fell from the ground they were rooted in. BANG! She made a wall of rocks around the velvety objects, and in doing this trapped some of the stuff she warmed up earlier.

Toph stepped back and 'examined' what she had just done. She was very pleased in what she had just done. A big sigh, and calm swept over her. "Toph, sometimes you leave me in so much amazement and awe sometimes…"

The gang just stared at what Katara just drew on the ground, they couldn't, wouldn't believe it. It was the symbol of the Fire Nation…

"…Sometimes, I even scare myself…"

* * *

**My first day of the new school year, but you guys need not be concerned...sigh... **


	7. Chapter 7

**If your expecting a happy ending it be best if you stop reading my fanfic now, I'll leave it up to your imagination in what happens after chapter 6. I'm warning you all know since what happens from here on out will be an utter disappointment... **

**I've been buzy the past couple of days, and the only time I get a chance to write this, my mind gets caught up in a snag… I am truly humbled by you guys putting up with me, and your incredible patience. Thank you very much.  
**

* * *

"No way… Katara I think what you saw on Toph was just a figment of your imagination…" Aang said, half-laughing. "There's no way that Toph, our Toph, would be part of the Fire nation." 

Sokka nodded in agreement, "And besides if she was Fire nation, hypothetically speaking of course, wouldn't she have turned us over already?"

"That is a good point, but what if she's just waiting for the right moment when we all have our guard down?" Katara said as she put her hands on the boys' shoulders, looking them straight in the eye. "Look, I know you both care about her as much as I do but we can't take any chances. For now let's give her the benefit of the doubt, and be extra cautious around her. Okay?"

"Fair enough sis, after all it is her birthday we can give her that much…" Sokka said pondering on what Katara said, as he walked off to prepare Toph's surprise.

Katara noticed that Aang was awfully quiet. He was staring at the distance, his mind weighed down by what she said.

'How could she not tell us? Didn't she trust us? Was everything they went through, a lie?' these were just some of the questions that were clouding Aang's thoughts, especially the last one.

Katara walked over to check if Aang was ok, but was taken aback with what Aang said.

"I know Toph can be a lot of things, but one thing's for sure Katara…she's not a traitor." He said with a smile and took off to prepare his surprise for Toph.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still warning those who expect a happy ending, what follows after chapter 6 is an utter disappointment… **

**For those who continued so far I thank thee for being so patient with me, and, I can't say this enough, I am truly humbled by you all…**

* * *

"Ok, guys you ready?" Aang asked the gang, he was so ready for Toph's surprise birthday-party.

"Yup, I got the drums and everything. 'Bout you Katara are you ready with your surprise?" Sokka said. He felt very pleased with himself, all the 'thought' he put into Toph's surprise.

"Oh, yeah I have it…" Katara was still thinking about Toph that she was a bit spaced out.

"Looks like that's everything, one problem though…" Sokka pointed out.

"I'm sure we have enough food, entertainment, and gifts… What could—Oh yeah, the birthday girl!" Aang quickly realized.

"Come to think of it have either of you seen her today?" Katara asked.

They all thought about it. Sokka didn't see her as he practiced for his later performance. Aang didn't see her when he was flying back and forth gathering food for the feast later. And Katara was with Appa and Momo making their surprise for Toph the whole time after Aang left.

Sokka was the first to break the silence "We better split up and find her, that way we'll cover more ground. Meet back here in an hour." He said in his usual serious-leader-voice. The others nodded in agreement.

Aang and Momo took to the air, Katara searched in the forest while Appa and Sokka made their way to the rock face to get a better view. Little did they know someone was listening behind a curtain of steam…

"I didn't find anything…" Katara said as she regrouped with the others after an hour of fruitless searching.

"I saw a town south of here, not far actually, but no Toph…" Sokka said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"I didn't see Toph either but I did notice something strange…" Aang said quietly. " While I was in the air, I there was a slight scent of Lily-Orchids…"

"That might be something, then again it could be nothing. It's already sunset and still no sign of her…" Sokka's head was starting to hurt from all the 'thinking' he was doing.

Suddenly a rustling sound caused the group to fall dead silent, and assume their fighting stance. A shadow made its way towards them, closer and closer. They couldn't see the face of the caster (of the shadow), since the setting sun was directly behind him or her and a thin curtain of steam was following him or her. A cold chill fell on the group the stranger was smiling…

He or she took one step forward and with one flick of a wrist hit all of them, including Appa and Momo. And with another blow took them out, but Aang gathered all the fading strength he could muster so he could see the face of the cold-hearted person that did this to them. He looked up to meet the expressionless eyes of that person, before getting knocked out cold…


End file.
